Loss of a Friend
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Jerry's death upsets Andy more than it should. Why? Because they were cousins. They were best friends. Except no one knew, except for Frank. Now that it is out there Andy will do anything to help solve his last case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, I just borrow their characters and manipulate them in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: Jerry's death upsets Andy more than it should. Why? Because they were cousins. They were best friends. Except no one knew, except for Frank.**

**A/N: The beginning of this story is mostly the conversation from the beginning of 3x10. It has been modified for this story. **

**I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**_Loss of a Friend _**

The funeral had just ended and Traci was kneeling in front of Jerry's tombstone. Noelle, Sam, Nick, Chris, Dov, Oliver, and Andy were all gathered around as well.

Williams says, "The service was beautiful."

Chris adds, "Amazing turn out."

"Chief spoke really well." Dov mentions.

"Yeah, yeah, amazingly well. I almost didn't know who he was talking about. What a noble death, what an outstanding citizen. Just the thing is no one was actually talking about Jerry. Jerry..." Oliver explains.

Noelle mentions, "Jerry, who liked to go for pedicures with his mother."

Andy adds, "Jerry, who vouched for me with the under-covers."

"Jerry, who proposed to me by engraving it on the back of a knife. And this is Jerry." Traci says. "Oh my God."

Noelle mentions, "I gotta go guys, Frank is in the car with the baby."

"I'm going now too. See you guys at the station." Nick comments.

Sam puts on his cover and then walks away from the group.

Oliver, Chris, Dov, and Andy knelt down next to Traci.

Chris mentions, "We can stay here all day if you like."

Ollie agrees, "Yeah, yeah, cause you know what today's a good day. It is. It is. Tomorrow is going to be a mu...much different day. Yesterday we had the wake, today we had the funeral. Tomorrow there is nothing left to do. Tomorrow we are going to wake up and the world's going to expect it to be like any other day."

"Yeah, but that is the thing. It isn't just any other day. It is the start of many days with out a fellow officer. With out my best friend's husband..." Andy trails off, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." as she quickly walks off.

Dov asks, "What's up with that?"

"Same as the rest of us." Ollie supplies.

The next day Andy was making sure Traci was alright and that she was going to eat before heading into work. She arrived and headed for the locker room to change, but all she could do was stare at the uniform knowing the last time had worn it Jerry was dead because her and Sam checked out a dead end lead and Jerry went alone. She couldn't be there today, so she left the locker room and went to find Frank.

She saw him in his office and walked up there, then tapped on the door. A few moments later he signaled for her to come in. Frank asks, "McNally, how you doing?"

"A lot better than Traci is." Andy comments.

Frank mentions, "Jerry was your cousin."

Andy agrees, "Yeah, except no one knew. Which is why I know I can't be here today around all the officers with their I'm sad for Jerry faces."

"That is understandable. You are suffering a loss too. You need time to mourn the loss of a friend, the loss of a family member. You two were close except you never told anyone." Frank goes on.

"We never said anything because he didn't want anyone here or higher ups to see it as a conflict of interest. Jerry always looking out for me. He was looking out for both our careers. It wasn't any coincidence that I ended up at 15th." Andy states.

"Sam and Ollie?" Frank questions.

Andy says, "We kept everyone in the dark. Traci doesn't even know. You are the only one."

"Don't you think you should tell them?" Frank asks gesturing at the officers filling up the parade room.

"Maybe later, but right now they are all feeling for Jerry. So I can't add this to their emotions." Andy mentions.

Frank states, "Maybe you are right. Telling them would be the wrong move and I know we can't possibly understand what it feels like to lose your best friend and cousin. The two of you left together twice a week and no one thought the relationship was anymore than a ride since you guys lived in adjacent apartment buildings. But it was closer to a brother sister bond if I've ever seen it. Take a few days and clear your mind. Sam, Ollie, and Jerry they were brother by bond, but the two of you are bonded by blood. It has gotta hurt."

"It does. We were both head strong, which is why we butted heads sometimes. If I had just listened to him and gone with him to check out the cab driver none of this would have happened." Andy says.

"You don't know that." Frank replies.

"Do I?" Andy questions as she walks out of the office and then out of the station and into The Black Penny.

She took a seat at the far left end of the bar. She sat on the stool that Jerry always sat upon when he came in with Sam and Ollie until he parted ways with Traci.

Liam looks at the only customer in the bar arriving at 9 in the morning. He has a look of confusion of his face, but then slides a beer onto the counter in front of her.

Liam asks, "Tough day?"

Andy answers, "Tough week."

"Wanna talk about it?" Liam asks.

"I'll pass for now." Andy replies as she pulls out her phone and reads the last text she received from Jerry for what seemed like the billionth time. Two simple words. _Help cuz._ But she and Sam arrived too late.

About an hour later Oliver wanders in through the front door of The Black Penny. He walked straight in and sat down somewhere in the middle. Liam pulls out a beer for Ollie and places it in front of him. Liam says, "The only thing that I can think of that brings two cops to my bar at this time in he morning has to be the death of a friend. Jerry was just that kind of man."

"Two?" Ollie questions.

Liam points to the end of the bar. "Got here about a hour before you did."

Ollie picks up his beer bottle and heads down towards where Andy was sitting. Andy notices someone else's presence next to her and looks up to greet their eyes.

Andy says, "Ollie, what brings you here?"

"I should ask you that." Ollie states.

"You know why." Andy mentions.

"Actually I know why I'm here. Jerry was my best friend, well beside Sammy. Couldn't afford to be around all the people mourning his death when they barely knew him, or the people just moving on like nothing happened." Ollie explains, "Now what brings you here Andy?"

Andy pulls out a couple pictures from her pocket, "Jerry never told you guys. Frank is the only one who knew. Jerry is...was my cousin. Never told anyone because it looked like a conflict of interest to have us at the same station. He was my best friend. And now he is gone."

Ollie picks up the two photos. The first one was of a younger Jerry and Andy. The second was of them, probably from a few months ago.

"I'm sorry Andy. I had no idea." Ollie says, "To our best friend." lifting his beer bottle. Andy does the same and they clink their bottles together.

A few hours go by and Noelle comes into the bar carrying her baby girl in her arms along with a brown paper bag. "Frank said I would find the two of you here. Thought you could use something to eat."

Andy offers a smile and Ollie says, "Thanks."

"Question, why are both of you already drunk and its barely noon." Williams comments.

Andy answers, "Easy. Jerry."

"Can't be around all the people mourning him who barely knew him or that are already moving on." Ollie supplies.

Williams encourages, "And there is a piece of the story we are all missing her, isn't there?"

Ollie and Andy share a look. Andy nods then Oliver slides the photos closer to Noelle. Noelle picks up the bent photos that were on the bar. She saw that both were of Jerry and Andy. She flips them over and sees Jerry's writing. They each had a date and said me and cousin Andy.

"You two are cousins?" Noelle asks.

"Yeah, his mom is married to my dad's brother. My uncle." Andy replies.

Noelle adds, "Can't imagine this is easy."

"And that's why I'm drunk and it's barely noon." Andy comments, "It's not easy for anyone."

"How long did you know him?" Noelle questions.

"Practically my whole life. The picture there is from my 14 birthday. My dad was working and uncle was out of town, so I virtually had no family to celebrate with. That's when Jerry knocks on the door. Had a box of pizza, some chinese food, a half gallon of chocolate ice cream, and a 6 pack of beer. He drove up from the academy that day. Spent the night having fun. Best time of my life then. Always talked about you guys too." Andy explains.

"And to his credit he never mentioned that you guys were cousins because of the way higher-ups would have ran with it. Turned it against you guys and made it into anything it wasn't." Noelle states.

"Right you are." Andy mentions.

It wasn't too much later that Gail and Traci came in and took seats next to the others.

Back at the station Chris and Dov had been clearing out Jerry's desk. They had boxed everything and were at the door of Frank's office. Chris gave a light knock on the door and waited for Frank to wave them. When he did so they set the two boxes on a chair in the office.

Dov begins, "Everything has been boxed. Is Traci coming by later to get the boxes? We can save her a trip."

Frank shakes his head, "They weren't married yet so everything goes to his next of kin."

"Who?" Chris asks, "We can drop the stuff. No need for them to come out here."

"I'll take care of it." Frank responds.

"Are you sure, because it is no trouble at all." Dov adds.

Frank pauses, "Well actually, I do have this paper work I gotta finish before heading to meet Noelle at the Penny. I guess it could save me a trip. His next of kin is his cousin, Andy."

"McNally?" Chris questions.

"Yes, thank you boys." Frank adds going back to the paper work. They pick the boxes back up and go to put them in Chris' car before changing.

While in the locker room Dov asks, "Did you know they were cousins?"

"Andy never mentioned it." Chris adds.

"Wonder why?" Dov says.

Chris adds, "She must have had a good reason for not telling us. You see the way higher ups always look at Gail because of her affiliation to her mom or dad or brother. Same thing they already look at her because of her dad, Jerry probably didn't want the same thing happening."

"I guess that is true." Dov says.

They both head for Chris' car and then he drives to the Penny.

The guys walk into the penny and see that everyone is pretty much already there minus a few that were still hung up at the station but would be there shortly.

The guys head over to where Andy was sitting next Oliver. Chris says, "Andy, do you think I could get a word."

"Sure." She says very drunk. "Ollie I will hurt you if you touch my beer."

Oliver moves his hand back from the bottle he had almost picked up.

Chris, Andy, and Dov step outside for a moment.

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome. This has been my most successful first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**_Chapter 2_**

Chris, Andy, and Dov step outside for a moment. Once outside Chris says, "Dov and I cleared out Jerry's desk today."

"Frank said because him and Traci weren't married yet everything goes to his next of kin." Dov continues.

Andy nods, "Frank told you."

Chris agrees, "Yeah. I have the boxes in my car if yo want me to give you a ride later you can get them then."

"It will be no trouble at all, Andy." Dov adds.

"Thanks." Andy mentions, "Can I actually just look through them real quick. I got to find something for Traci."

Chris says, "Yeah sure, but umm there are actually a few things that we saw that we thought Traci might like. Also there is something that I would like to keep. But if you don't want me to I would understand."

"What is it?" Andy asks.

Dov replies, "Well we found a mix CD that had Traci's name on it along with an envelope."

"Then the thing I would like to keep is a print...of his foster kid. I think he was sponsoring him and I thought the division could continue to in honor of Jerry." Chris explains.

"Yeah, I think that's is very sweet." Andy says. Chris hands her the keys.

"Lock up when you are done." Chris adds.

Andy pulls the lid off one of the boxes and goes through the things placed in there. She finally comes across exactly what she was looking for. She pulls it out and puts it in her pocket. She locks the car then heads back into the bar.

Once inside she gives Chris the keys back and smiles faintly at Traci who was now reading the piece of paper Chris and Dov had given her. She sat back down beside Ollie and stole the beer out of his hands.

"I thought I said hands off." Andy states.

Noelle mentions, "I tried to stop him, but he was well past drunk at noon so I decided it was best to let the two of you rough it out. I shall be heading over to Frank now."

Ollie and Andy both raise their bottles at her.

Ollie stands and begins, "Well now that everyone is here the party can begin. I propose a toast. Jerry was a great man and a great cop. He was hell of a friend too. And from what I hear he cared a hell of a lot about his family too weather it be his mom, cousin, or wife to be. I never got to tell him that. Heck he probably would have laughed. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized how important he was, to all of us. To Traci his fiancé and his cousin, Andy. My man, Jerry."

There was a round of Jerry's that went around.

Traci gets up from her spot on a bar stool and says, "Actually I have something to say. Chris and Dov found this. It's a speech that Jerry wrote for our wedding. So here it goes."

_"Thank you all for coming. I'll make it short so we can get to the party, but who am I kidding some of you are probably already drunk. Oliver. I am the luckiest man alive. I don't just have good friends I have great friends. Noelle, thanks for helping e make the playlist for this little shindig. Gotta be honest though when you weren't looking I did sneak the Macarena back on there. Ollie, you know your are my brother. I can only hope that I am half the husband you are and when the time comes half the dad." Traci reads. _

She pauses for a moment then says, "Just so you guys know crying or not I am going to read this whole damn thing."

_Traci continues, "Sammy, the best man. No truer words were ever spoken. i trust you with my life because no matter what happens I know you will always have my back. I love ya man. Andy, I've known you my whole life and I think everyday why I deserve someone as great as you as part of my family and my life. I know I made a promise to you, to us, to keep it a secret that we are cousins, so what the higher ups wouldn't make it into something it wasn't. But I don't care about any of that anymore. Today is the best day of my life followed by many more to come, that include my cousin and my wife. And to my beautiful wife, Traci."_

Andy had noticed when she said that last part she wasn't able to say the words through all the tears. Andy stepped over in the middle where Traci was standing and took the paper. She began reading the last part, "_And to my beautiful wife Traci. You aren't just part of my life you are my life. You have taken this simple man and made him a king. Until the day I die you will always hold the key to my heart. With all my love your husband, Jerry."_

When Andy had finished reading she turned back to Traci and gave her a hug. When they pull apart Traci says, "So please everyone just uh raise a glass to my husband."

Everyone does just that. Andy takes the moment right after that to say, "As all of you have just become aware. Jerry was my cousin. We were bonded by blood, which is why I know he would want me to do this."

Andy reveals a small jewelry box from her pocket.

"This here is the ring, that it 14 days Jerry would have placed on Traci's hand, but instead with great remorse and duty to my family I will do just that." Andy continues.

Andy and Traci were now facing each other. Traci had put her hand out and Andy slid the ring onto her finger. Traci replies, "Thank you Andy."

"It's what you do for family. Now let's get this party started." Andy says revealing the CD Jerry and Noelle had made for the wedding party.

Liam takes the CD and puts it in his player then presses play. Everyone begins dancing the night away, all in different stages of drunkenness.

**Reviews are appreciated. I love to hear the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day it was back to work as usual. Andy was in the locker room putting on her uniform. Everyone gathered in the parade room and was going on like things were normal. Andy knew that wasn't the case. Jerry was dead. He was her cousin. She was sad. Traci was sad. Ollie was sad. Sam was well Sam. Frank gave a very uplifting speech, telling everyone they didn't have to forget they just had to keep moving in the right direction.

When parade had finished Frank had asked Andy to hang back for a few moments. Andy slid onto a tabletop as she waited for everyone to clear out. When everyone was gone Frank took a seat on the tabletop in front of her and faced her.

"How you holding up Andy?" Frank asks concerned.

"I'm good. I'm great." She replies not believing it herself.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Frank begins easing into the conversation.

"Alright." Andy replies not sure what is next to come.

Frank explains, "Jerry, his case files are being split up between the detectives here. See the thing is there are a select few it looks like he had working on for a month or more and he sticky noted _Ask Andy_ on it. Did you guys go over cases when you had your weekly pizza and beer nights?" He had the fours case files in his hands.

"When he got stumped we would bounce ideas off of each other. He would usually ask me when he got a case that landed in my specialty." Andy added remembering late nights working cases with her cousin.

"Your specialty?" Frank asks. He didn't know she had one. Most cops don't have a developed specialty until five or more years on the job.

Andy mentions, "Jerry, he always got murders, white collar crimes, gang orientated cases and rapes. He got a little of everything. I've always had a passion for rape cases." She wasn't going to mention why they were her specialty.

Frank nods and passes a few case files to her. "Take your time. I know it won't be easy going over your cousin's cases."

"I'll do it." Andy agrees taking the files and walking out towards her desk taking a seat.

The others had seen Frank talking with Andy inside the parade room and were curious, not that anyone was going to ask what it was about.

Ollie came over to where she was sitting and leaned up against her desk. "What are you working in McNally?" he asks hoping she would tell him. He was attempting to glance over her shoulder, but wasn't very successful because she caught on very quickly to what he was doing.

"Just a cold case of Jerry's Frank gave me. No biggie." Andy says, even though it was.

"Need a set of fresh eyes?" Ollie asks. He was really curious now. If it was Jerry's he wanted to be involved. Ollie also knew that pushing her into letting him on the case would be the wrong move.

Andy mentions, "Not just yet. You'll be the first to know when I have something concrete." Andy had been staring over these four case files for what seemed like forever. She knew why they were in the _ask Andy_ pile. Jerry had found a connection between all four rapes and wanted to see if she could confirm his suspicion. Well she just did.

She knew now why Jerry had connected these four cases besides the obvious things like victimology. Each victim lived 15 miles away from each other. They were all raped and murdered 15 days apart. They were all redheads in high-class jobs, lawyers, and business executives.

If Andy did her math right they had three days before this guys hits again. Andy called Ollie over and filled him in. They went and told Best about what Andy had found.

He had told them to go interview the families of each of the victims again. See if there was anything that Jerry missed or wasn't in his notes. So over the next few hours they went to each of the families to see if they could add anything else, to what they had already to Jerry.

After finishing re-interviewing the families they had come to the conclusion everyone of their victims was a prostitute by night.

After coming to the realization they went and told Frank. Andy explains, "The 15 days means something. He goes after redheads who are prostitutes. He is going to have to be hunting tonight. He may interact with his probable victim, but he won't act for three days."

Ollie suggests, "Let's give him a probable victim then." They were both looking at Andy now.

Confused she mentions, "Okay the only redheads we have in the entire division are either on maternity leave, about to go on maternity leave, or no longer go undercover."

"Not exactly what were thinking, Andy. Noelle is very good with wigs." Frank adds hoping she understood.

Andy looked between Ollie and Frank. "You want me to go undercover as a prostitute."

They nod.

"And you think this will draw him out?" Andy asks.

Ollie mentions, "It is our best shot. It's for Jerry." Ollie knew adding that last part would seal the deal and convince Andy fully.

Andy was still looking between the two of them while thinking this through. Andy asks, "Where is Noelle at?" Andy knew she had to do this.

"She is waiting for you in the locker room. We will be in parade when you two are through, prepping the others for the cover team." Frank mentioned.

Andy nodded as she exited the office and headed for the locker room. Frank ordered everyone else to meet in parade.

He began explaining the situation, told them how they needed to draw this guy out in the next three days. Sam had been looking around. He didn't see Andy. The thought dawned on him, "_Is she the one going undercover?"_

**Reviews? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Andy walked into the parade room where the others were currently at being prepped for the cover team, except she didn't look like herself. Noelle was a few steps behind her. They both slipped into the back. Noelle had just worked her magic using a red wig on Andy and picking out the perfect outfit for Andy. She looked like your classic prostitute. She was wearing a black leather skirt with black knee length boots and a lacy top.

Sam immediately saw Noelle walk in with a girl, who was probably McNally. When Frank saw them slip into the back Frank began, "Attention everyone."

Everyone was immediately silent. Frank began, "A couple officers have been going over a few cases of Jerry's that we now know are connected. We have four previous victims. All were redheads working high-class jobs by day and as prostitutes at night. Our killer picks a new victim every 15 days and each worked 15 miles apart from their day job and prostitute job."

Chris asked, "Are we going to draw him out then?"

"Yes the next two nights are critical. We are sending an undercover in. If he follows pattern he will pick another victim to rape and murder in three days." Frank said.

Ollie commented, "So right now is his hunting time. Our goal is to have his attention drawn to our undercover."

Franks continued, "We are going to have three teams for cover teams. All will be at various corners of the street for easy getaway to follow."

Sam asked, "Who is our undercover on this one?" Sam was pretty sure he had a good idea who.

"McNally." Frank answered. In that moment everyone looked around the room to spot her. All eyes were now on the newly redhead in the back with Noelle.

Andy nodded. "What are we waiting for?" She mentioned.

Ollie and Frank nodded at her knowing she was ready to do this.

Frank ordered, "Cover team one will be Nash, Dias, and Callaghan. Team two Noelle, Peck, and Epstien. Team three will be Collins, Swarek, and myself. Now lets move out."

Everyone got up and formed their teams. They got into SUV's and headed to their locations. Ollie had been the one person not put on a team. That was because he had a different role in all of this. He was going undercover as a John that would drive by when need be. He had changed from his uniform into a pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

They both got into his truck. He began driving and stopped about three blocks away from the main place where prostitutes hung out. He pulled over knowing it was time for her to get out. Oliver said, "You will do great McNally. Remember tonight and tomorrow is just about observation. Don't get into the car with anyone. We are looking for someone who looks overly interested in you or any other redheads there. Be careful please."

Andy nods opening the door. "One last question." Ollie states. "What is the distress word?"

Andy smiled, "Jerry. I see quite of few was I could use that in a sentence."

Ollie nods as she gets out and walks down the street.

He drove off to his cover spot in a few hours he would be the john that she got into the car with. She went down the street that all the prostitutes hung at. Andy quickly glanced that she was the only redhead there. There were a lot of brunettes, blondes, and black haired ladies, but no redheads.

About 15 minutes later it hit right at 8:30 when most of the johns started coming by. A few of the girls went up to some of the early comers and either turned them down or got into the car.

A while had past and there was one car that was lurking in the shadows. No one had gone up to the car though which Andy found very weird. She went over to another girl, "What's with the john in the black Camry?"

"The girl replied, "He only likes redheads. Been coming around for about a week now. Hasn't been able to pick someone up because we don't get a lot of redheads around here. I'm Holly."

"Scarlet." Andy replied, "Guess that me."

"Be careful. Heard he was dangerous." Holly mentioned.

Andy said, "You too." She then walked over to where the car was parked.

He rolled down his window getting a full view of the girl approaching him. Andy began, "You looking for something?"

The man replied, "Or someone?"

Andy nodded, "Then you have come to the right place."

"What is your price?" He questioned.

"What are you willing to pay?" Andy asked in a sexy voice.

"For you $3000." He replied.

Andy shook her head, "Not selling. I'm not cheap. Try me again when you have a better offer." She ran her fingers through her hair as a prearranged signal to follow. She then walked away.

About 20 minutes later she saw Ollie's truck pull up. Se nodded at him. He rolled down his window, "That the guy?"

Andy agrees, "Think so. Another girl said he's been around for about a week or so. Only wants redheads. Never left with anyone."

Ollie nods, "Frank says to call it a night. Get in."

Andy looked around, "You know my daddy once told me not to get into a car with someone I don't know."

"Looks like you are in the wrong business." Ollie teased.

"It appears so." Andy responded then went around to get in the truck. Ollie drove off back to the station.

The others had run down the car that Andy had signaled at. He was a suspicious guy but there wasn't a lot on him. When they returned to the station Frank immediately wanted to talk with them. He went over what happened and getting the details from Andy, nothing out of the ordinary. It was standard procedure.

The next night was pretty much the same. The guy drove up, exchanged conversation with Andy then she turned him down just like the previous night.

The following night Ollie was getting ready to drop Andy off when he turned to her and instead of giving the same speech he had for the past two nights he said, "Tonight is the night if he is our guy something is going to happen. You are going to have to get in the car with him tonight. Please be careful. We will be following the second you get in the car. When you get to the hotel room turn the transmitters on that are connected through your earrings and necklace."

"I know Ollie. Please be right behind me." Andy added.

Ollie knew the only reason she was doing this was because of Jerry. "As soon as we have cause we will be in there to arrest him. And to keep your cover we will arrest you for prostitution. It is the best way."

Andy nodded getting out of the truck. She walked down the street and stood next to Holly like she did. The guy pulled up right on schedule. Andy walked up to the car. She listened to his proposal for a minute before agreeing and getting it the car.

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Andy said, "I have a private room booked we could go to. Just make a right here."

The guy did just that.

As he drove he asked, "What is your name?"

"Scarlet." Andy replied.

"Well Scarlet you can call me James." He replied as they pulled up.

They got out of the car and he took her arm. Andy went up to the desk and got they key to the room, nodding at the undercover cop.

They then headed for the elevator.

The guy at the desk sent the signal to the others letting them know they were in route to the room.

They had undercover cops on the floor and surrounding the building ready to move.

As they arrived at the room Andy stuck the key card in the door. She took out some Champagne and poured it into two glasses.

"You put the money on the tray and I will go get ready." She said signaling to the bathroom. She turned around and Andy turned on the transmitters.

He shook his head then grabbed her wrist, "I don't think so."

"Really?" She questioned. "What did you have in mind?"

Pulling out a gun James started, "I was thinking you on the bed then you do exactly what I say?"

"Get the gun out of my face. You aren't going to shoot it. You and I both know that." Andy said.

The others were listening in through the transmitters and the second they heard her say gun Ollie ordered "Move in and arrest them."

Everyone was out of the cars and heading into the building and up to the room Andy was in with their suspect.

Back in the room James countered, "You want to test me on that."

Andy shook her head, "On weather you have balls or weather you are stupid?"

"Don't play with me?" He stated waving the gun. "Get on the bed."

Andy eyed his hands and the way he stood, if she were right she would be able to disarm him. She only had one chance at this.

Andy takes that moment to take a step closer and get up in his face.

"What are you doing?" He replied shakily.

"I wanted to get a good look. See I read about a guy like you. Only likes the red heads. It was all over the news, except it died down quickly because he spaced out his kills. 15 days is a long time. The press gets bored and frankly so does everyone else. Soon enough no one cares. Until it happens again." Andy explained.

He smiled, "You are good miss Scarlet. Only there is one tiny flaw in your plan. No one will ever find out about it because soon enough you will be dead and I will move on to another."

He leaned forward and caressed her cheek then slapped her with the gun across the face. Andy took that as her chance. She knees him in the groin and took possession of the gun.

She pointed it at him. "Don't move." She ordered.

The cops had arrived at the door. Noelle is the one to do the count. "1, 2, 3." Noelle whispered.

On the signal Sam kicked down the door and the room flooded with cops.

Ollie, Frank, Sam, and Noelle came in followed by the others and said, "Don't move, police."

Gail and Chris had gone over to the guy and cuffed him. They patted him down then took him out to a squad car. Andy had gone over to a corner of the room. Sam and Ollie came over to her with their guns raised. Ollie said, "Miss please put down the gun."

Sam was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

Andy looked at him and she tossed it on the bed.

Keeping up appearances they put cuffs on her and patted her down.

"You are enjoying that, aren't you officer?" Andy stated.

"Very much so." Sam said.

Ollie and Sam took her out to a squad car.

They walked her past the one where the suspect was already at and then placed her in the back of Ollie's.

All cars then proceeded back to the station.

Ollie began, "Frank wanted me to brief you how this is going to go down."

Andy nodded, "So what's the plan."

"We are going to take you both into booking at the same time. He wants you to do your thing, talk to him. Provoke him. Do what ever it takes. We have DNA. All we need now is something to compare it to." Ollie explained.

"I think I can do that." Andy smiled.

Ollie continued, "After booking we will put you both in different holding cells. 5 minutes later Frank or Callaghan will come get you and take you to interrogation. Cuff you to the table. Dias and Dov will then get the guy and accidently walk in that same interrogation room. Hopefully it will make him give it all up."

Ollie had just pulled up to the station. He parked the car and then got Andy out the back and led her towards booking.

He lead her in and began, "Miss I need you to empty your pockets of any belongings."

Andy countered, "Does it look like I have any pockets or anywhere to put anything. The only thing I had was my over the shoulder black bag that you officers bagged as evidence, which I better get back because that cost more than you make in a month. What you are really doing is wasting your time and keeping a working girl from doing just that, it is sicko's like this that you need to be arresting. "

James argued, "At least I don't solicit men for sex and money."

"You were the one willing to pay for my services, or so I thought. Really you just wanted to kill me." Andy argued.

Chris said, "Really that is enough you two."

They continued to book them. Ollie ordered, "Miss put you hands on the desk." He had uncuffed her hands and turned his back momentarily.

James muttered, "You are just a slut."

Andy took her hands off the desk and aimed a punch right at his nose. He began bleeding. Andy looked at her hand. She had blood on it but not from her knuckles bleeding.

Chris took the guy over to a holding cell. Ollie quickly got a swab of the blood on her hand then gave it to another officer to take to the lab.

Oliver then took Andy over to a different holding cell. "Since it is late you won't be able to contact your public defender until morning. Have a nice night you two."

Andy sat down on one of the benches in the cell and put her feet up.

About 5 minutes later Luke came in. "I'm looking for Scarlet." He spoke.

"That would be me." She replied.

"Stand up." He ordered.

She stood up in the holding cell and waited for the door to swing open. Luke cuffed her and then led her into an interrogation room.

Luke cuffed her to the table and then opened the file.

They glared at each other and then couldn't help but laugh.

Luke began, "You were good. Now let's hope that DNA matches."

Andy agreed, "It will. He admitted to being the killer."

Just then they heard the doorknob being twisted indicating that is was probably Dov and Chris with the suspect.

Luke got into character and asked, "What is your name?"

"Scarlet." Andy said.

"Your real name." Luke stated.

Just then Chris and Dov walk in with their suspect. They saw the others in there. Chris says, "I thought you said this one was empty."

As the argued they escorted the suspect to another room.

Luke left that room gathering up he file and then headed to the same room as the suspect.

Luke began, "I'm Detective Callaghan. You prostitute friend was just filling us in on everything you told her. We could be willing to make a deal if you cooperate."

"And why would I cooperate with you guys. All you have on me is one prostitutes word." James mentioned.

"Actually we have your DNA on the bodies of four dead prostitutes. We know you did it." Luke mentioned, "Your big mistake was provoking that prostitute in booking. We got your DNA from your bloody nose."

James argued, "You can't use my DNA from that. She punched me."

"And the flaw there is it is your word against a bunch of cops." Luke added gathering up the file and leaving.

Dias took the guy back to holding. Williams came into to get Andy. She undid the cuffs, "You did good McNally. Everyone is waiting in parade."

"If they don't mind I'd rather change first." Andy commented.

Noelle nodded as Andy headed for the locker room. She immediately changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She then pulled off the wig and headed into the back of the parade room.

Frank began, "I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done. It turns out our guy was wanted in 7 other counties and down in the states as well. He was suspected of at least 13 murders and probably more. This one is going down with Jerry's name on it. Now let's go celebrate over at the penny."

Andy goes to grab her bag and Sam meets her outside of the locker room. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Andy leaned in to kiss him then replied; "Now I am." They proceeded over to the penny were everyone was celebrating.

**The End.**

**REVIEWS are always appreciated. Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant. So push the button and let me know. **


End file.
